


Vid: Field Work (Imperial March)

by eruthros



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Academia, Fanvid, Gen, Hanging, Institutional Violence, Mild Gore, Systemic Racism, desecration of the dead, white actors playing characters of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: It belongs in a museum.





	Vid: Field Work (Imperial March)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid premiered for [thingswithwing's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings) "Colonization and its Discontents" playlist in the Wiscon 41 vid show.

Song: The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) by John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra

Downloadable versions [available on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/342017.html).


End file.
